przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TAGAP/Solucja, Poziom 4B
Tak jak przy ostatnim fragmencie poprzedniego etapu, początek misji ma miejsce w punkcie oczyszczającym. Przejdź przez niego, a po krótkiej potyczce z droidami znajdź komputer w centrum pomieszczenia. Aktywuj go, w pobliżu będziesz miał kartę dostępu, która niespodziewanie wypadła z probówki laboratoryjnej (#55). Kartę tą wsuniesz do czytnika, która otworzy tobie wrota. Nim zaczniesz zbliżać się do górnej części budynku, będziesz musiał załatwiać sprawy na parterze. Między innymi będziesz musiał pokonać producenta działek i zmierzyć się z elektrycznymi wiązkami (#56). Po przejściu przez te bariery czeka ciebie wspinaczka na górę i walka z droidami. Na niej możesz stracić dosyć dużo punktów życia, można temu jednak zapobiec, walcząc karabinem plazmowym. TAGAP solucja 055.png|Screen #55 TAGAP solucja 056.png|Screen #56 Walki te skończą się akurat wtedy, gdy na ciebie będzie czekał droid z karabinkiem plazmowym oraz ruchomą tarczą plazmową. Przygotuj lepiej szybkostrzelną broń i pozbądź się tego przeciwnika (#57). Teraz otwórz drzwi na prawo i pomału eliminuj kolejnego minibossa. Najlepiej walkę rozpocznij od zniszczenia działka plazmowego z odpowiedniego dystansu. Następnie zniszcz generator elektryczny podtrzymujący osłony przeciwnika. Mając relatywnie małą ilość zdrowia, przy użyciu np. miotacza ognia zniszcz spore zastępy pingwinów-zombie (nieliczne są dobrze uzbrojone) (#58). Przy takiej taktyce znowu zregenerujesz do pełna zdrowie. Oczywiście do eliminacji z gry bossa musisz zniszczyć wszystkie pozostałe generatory prądu. Gdy tak się stanie, ta wielka maszyna pozostaje tylko formalnością. Jej zniszczenie będzie nagrodzone kartą dostępu, którą wsuniemy do czytnika niżej. TAGAP solucja 057.png|Screen #57 TAGAP solucja 058.png|Screen #58 Będziesz teraz chciał iść na sam szczyt, a tu zonk! Znajdujesz co prawda przełącznik, ale otworzysz wszystkie wrota tylko w połowie i to tak, że nadal nie będziesz miał dostępu do malutkiego pomieszczenia. Ale po naciśnięciu guzika możesz się wrócić – tylko przygotuj się, bo znów na ciebie będzie czyhał droid z ruchomą tarczą. Gdy go pokonasz, biegnij do portalu. Co ciekawe, po tym, jak się teleportujesz, zaraz ujrzysz zombie pod wpływem fioletowej pigułki (#59). Ważniejsza będzie oczywiście droga na górne kondygnacje, tak więc wsuwaj kolejne karty dostępu i walcz z zastępami wroga (#60). Będziesz miał kolejno walki: * 1 helikopter * 1 helikopter, 1 bot z karabinem plazmowym * 1 helikopter, 2 super zombie (w tym 1 z minigunem) * 1 fabryka statycznych działek plazmowych * 4 statyczne działka plazmowe, 2 droidy z ruchomą tarczą TAGAP solucja 059.png|Screen #59 TAGAP solucja 060.png|Screen #60 Walki nie były takie łatwe, zatem zniszcz pająki trzymające 2 zielone pigułki. Jedź windą na górę, by rozpocząć zmagania w nowym segmencie. Na ciebie czeka następny boss – doktor Glowenko. Zniszczenie jego jest możliwe za pomocą potężnego ładunku wybuchowego, możemy go upuścić odpowiednim przyciskiem na dole (#61). Dostęp do niego jest możliwy z przeciwnej strony, w tym celu przeskakujemy bossa, w międzyczasie niszcząc niewielkie boty-miny. Do niszczenia malutkich botów najwygodniej używać miniguna lub uzi. Szybko naciskamy przycisk na górze i odblokowujemy dostęp do schowka, a potem naciskamy guzik upuszczający bombę. Boss zginie, a my zabieramy kartę dostępu upoważniającą nas do dalszej eksploracji. Duże straty w naszym zdrowiu szybko zregenerujemy apteczką (#62). Pozostaje nam jeszcze tylko zniszczenie pająka z amunicją do karabinu plazmowego w środku i segment drugi dobiegł końca... TAGAP solucja 061.png|Screen #61 TAGAP solucja 062.png|Screen #62 Od razu włączamy zasilanie, którego guzik jest pod napisem "POWER". Szukamy platformy, która po naciśnięciu specjalnego guzika opada na dół. Tak możemy zminimalizować straty własne po ataku na zmasowane ilości pingwinów-zombie. Na dole mapy jest amunicja i zdrowie. A także w drodze powrotnej karta dostępu, ale po jej zabraniu naszym zadaniem jest zwinięcie w pułapkę super zombie z minigunem w ręku (#63). Teraz czekamy, aż wpadnie on razem z całą masą niewiniątek – na takie skupisko pakujemy granaty wystrzelone ze strzelby. Ta taktyka przyjęta umożliwi też uzyskanie niewielkiej ilości punktów zdrowia. Wracamy do tego guzika, o którym mowa była w tym samym akapicie i kierujemy się na górę. Nasze zadanie będzie polegać na likwidacji droidów z bronią maszynową w ręku. Gdy to zrobimy, aktywujemy kolejną windę. Tuż po wjeździe nią na górę wsuwamy do czytnika kartę dostępu (#64). Na dół wtedy opadną kolejne platformy, a lewą stroną się kierując, utorujemy sobie drogę do portalu. Będzie przekierowywał nas do komputera niszczącego pierwszy pocisk nuklearny. TAGAP solucja 063.png|Screen #63 TAGAP solucja 064.png|Screen #64 Te górne, dużych rozmiarów, pomieszczenie kryje w sobie oczywiście teleporty do wszystkich komputerów niszczących broń jądrową. Jednak będzie to możliwe po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ilości kart dostępu, a można je zdobyć po ciężkich walkach w silosach. Pierwsze wyzwanie będziesz miał naprawdę ciężkie – zniszczyć fabrykę działek statycznych przy jednoczesnym marszu znacznej ilości niewiniątek (czyli pingwinów-zombie) (#65). Podczas penetracji tej planszy wykorzystuj punkty szybkiego przemieszczania się, czyli portale teleportujące ciebie do wyżej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Pociski nuklearne zostaną zniszczone po wejściu w to miejsce wspomniane w odpowiednim screenie, wejściu w portal oraz wciśnięciu guzika (#66). TAGAP solucja 065.png|Screen #65 TAGAP solucja 066.png|Screen #66 Główne zadanie etapu zostało wykonane. W takim układzie znów przechodzimy przez silosy, ale na wszelki wypadek unikamy zażartej walki z droidami, stracimy zbyt dużo amunicji. Ostatnim przeciwnikiem w etapie 4B jest droid z tarczą, możemy wykiwać go karabinem plazmowym. Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP